


hopelessness

by netlenya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netlenya/pseuds/netlenya
Summary: когда все краски исчезнут
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 5





	hopelessness

уровень безнадежности — максимум.  
бункеры переполнены, убежища закрыты, спасательные шлюпки ушли. прятаться негде.  
щелчок зажигалки, затяжка, а дым теряется в серости окружающего мира.

_возможно, он уже не существует_

затяжка за затяжкой. шаг за шагом по знакомому маршруту.  
пешком на последний этаж.

_лифт больше не работает_

дверь не заперта, а лишь прикрыта.

_больше незачем закрываться_

тэён проходит в квартиру, что встречала раньше теплом и уютом. тут было солнце даже зимней ночью. атмосфера — будто занавески из бабочек, ковер — мягкая трава, а объятия — целая жизнь.

переплетенные пальцы. дыхание одно на двоих. лоб ко лбу, губы к губам, души как единое целое. смех и ссоры, объятия и слезы. фартук на голое тело, чтобы тепло встретить. ошейник с поводком, чтобы не расслабляться.

на полках книги, фильмы, игрушки и фотографии. в шкафах пара скелетов, а еще теплый плед на верхней полке. иногда он согревал, а бывало, что и сам горел от их близости.

окно нараспашку, подоконник очень удобный, а ветер дружелюбно заигрывает со шнурками. бояться нечего, как и ждать.

_юно не обнимет_

последняя сигарета, как и дыхание. небо еще никогда не казалось таким близким и родным.

_зачем прятаться под землю, если мы должны были родиться с крыльями?_


End file.
